


Three Sentence Ficlets (Charlotte's Web)

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Charlotte's Web - E. B. White
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Aesthetics, Communication, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Spiders, Typography, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets written for various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon.</p><p><b>1)</b> Not all fonts translate well from ink to spider webs. <b>2)</b> "Why do spiders spin webs?" Wilbur asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all fonts translate well from ink to spider webs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 2/16/15 for [jjhunter](http://jjhunter.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[Charlotte's Web, Charlotte A. Cavatica, PWC (penmanship to webmanship conversion)](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3987171#cmt3987171)_.

Before she settled over Wilbur's stall, Charlotte traveled widely: she tiptoed across windblown, rain-mottled newspapers, studied schoolbooks left abandoned on the grass in favor of less sedentary pursuits, deciphered letters written in hands both elegant and crabbed, each with their own fonts to appreciate, and she thinks it a terrible shame that the structure of her webs combines so poorly with the elegant, swooping lines of cursive script. But the number of support strands needed to hold curves would distract the eye from her message, and for Wilbur's sake the message _must_ be clear.

Charlotte sighs: block letters it is.


	2. Utility Plus Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do spiders spin webs?" Wilbur asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 1/8/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, why spiders spin](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6141508#t6141508). (Prompt choice courtesy of [davisoer5](http://davisoer5.tumblr.com))

"Why do spiders spin webs?" Wilbur asked one long, hot summer afternoon, as he lounged on his side under the barn door. "I know it's to catch flies, but aren't there less complicated ways to do that?"

"There are, and some spiders use those -- there are spiders who jump and pounce on flies like cats do on mice, spiders who build trap doors underground and ambush beetles, and even spiders who fish in streams for minnows as well as insects," Charlotte said, "but for myself, I like the comforts of home and turning a basic bit of architecture into art."


End file.
